


【授权翻译】Life in unexpected places

by AltairLibre



Series: Levi Mpreg [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairLibre/pseuds/AltairLibre
Summary: 利威尔发现在自己处于一个“复杂的情况”。他带着这个好或者没那么好的消息去见埃尔文。警告：有49话（漫画）的剧透，莫名其妙的mpreg。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Levi Mpreg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139351
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】Life in unexpected places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/gifts).
  * A translation of [Life in Unexpected Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985567) by [EllenD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/pseuds/EllenD). 



> 声明：我写着玩的，不为盈利，没有侵犯版权的意图。  
> ——————————————————————————————  
> 译者：@ANDrraX（有什么bug来wb和我说）  
> 阅读注意：文中（）是作者原文，（*）是译者唠叨  
> 译者唠叨：本文算是太太的脑洞（800+），就算是脑洞行文也非常nb，后来被她勤勤恳恳地扩展成了更nb的“carry”（1w5+）

埃尔文不动声色地浏览着这份报告，放下，接着用他仅剩的手把它在桌子上抚平。“这是真的吗？”他问。

利威尔在房间的另一边稳稳地接上他递来的目光。“是的。四眼仔亲自确认的，”他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，“我猜这就是为什么最近我行动变得如此缓慢。我还身负（carrying）额外的重量。”

埃尔文起身，小心地绕过桌子走向他。他走路的样子优雅至极，但很缓慢也很谨慎，他还在适应失去手臂的日子。他走向利威尔的时候，潮湿的微风从窗外袭来，吹乱了他空荡荡的制服袖子，停在了比指挥官和他的下属更近的地方，亲密无间的近。

“这怎么可能呢？”埃尔文轻声地说。

那蓝色的凝视中的一些东西让利威尔移开了视线，有点害羞又有点火大。他的脸感到了一丝温热，好像埃尔文一直以来都是如此，捧着他的脸，用拇指轻柔地抚摸着他的颧骨。“显然，我比我想象中的要异常，”然后他感到了一丝想要道歉的窘迫，为所有事，“我……我应该更小心一点……我应该知道，但不知怎的……”

他说话的声音逐渐变弱，埃尔文此刻正单膝跪地，在利威尔的腰上展开他的手。在他仍然平坦的腹部上，那个触感又温暖又深沉，即使隔着他还没来得及脱下的系带。痛苦的表情在埃尔文的脸上悄悄略过。但他把它藏在了利威尔的衬衫前，把脸埋在他外套的褶皱里。

“埃尔文。”利威尔轻声说，声音里是抗议还是鼓励，他也不知道。

埃尔文的手环上他的腰，把他拽得紧紧的，指挥官的脸和鼻子压进了他的腹部，那里有生命在悄然生长。他低头看着这金发的脑袋，这虔诚地弓身在利威尔看来充其量是个该死而又麻烦的东西。

埃尔文在想些什么？在那紧闭的双眼中他看到了什么？利威尔十分谨慎地在他绿色的披斗篷后，艾尔文保护性的手搂着他的腰，然后他们一起毫无顾忌地在军营里散步？他在幻想一个四肢都胖乎乎的小鬼，有着一头黑色的秀发和一双蓝色的眼睛，可以让他抱在他单手的臂弯里吗？

利威尔闭上自己的眼睛。在他的眼皮后面，他只能看到自己在空中划出一道弧线，朝着下一个即将被他杀死的巨人的脖子冲去。只能听到钢铁绳索的弦音，和他刀刃无情的嗤嗤声（snick-snick）。

埃尔文对着利威尔的腹部低沉地呜咽，声音太过轻微，以至于可以被误以为是枕头落在地面上。

“埃尔文。”利威尔再一次开口。

指挥官的手从利威尔身上滑落。他站起来的时候，肩膀和后背都是军人该有的挺拔。他的脸又完美地平静了下来。

“你必须摆脱他，毋庸置疑。”埃尔文说。绕过利威尔走向大门。利威尔眨了眨眼睛。“……当然了，”他附和道，“这不用多说。”

“但我还是要说的，”埃尔文尖锐地说，这让利威尔又眨了眨眼，“明天一早就去预约手术（make an appointment first thing in the morning）。这是个命令。”他在门边停了一下，手扶在门柱上，他向利威尔转过身，脸上一片冰冷。

但利威尔，这个已经习惯了读懂埃尔文·史密斯这么多副面孔的人，看到了那双蓝色的眼睛里不同的爱激烈冲突带来的极度痛苦：对职责的爱，对他的爱，以及那只在他跪着的时候沉溺了片刻的、新生的、无条件的爱（*应该是指刚刚单膝跪下的那一刻）。他像阅读纸上的文字一般，读到了那不可言说的信息：让我放过你做这个。让我变成去做这个的人……

“切，”他嘲笑道，“你以为你在和谁说话？搞得我好像很多愁善感似的。”埃尔文转过身去：“我们中的一个需要如此。”他静静地说，然后离开了。利威尔盯着那紧闭的大门。

他要去预约，当然了。他要去做手术，那种每一个在军中发现自己处于“复杂的情况”的女孩都要去做的手术。他要明天一早就去预约手术（make an appointment first thing in the morning）。他要走完这个流程，然后整件事就结束了。到时候……

“该死的……”

他的系带突然变得好紧。将空气从他的身体中挤了出来。他用颤抖的双手解开它，让他的装备掉在地上。突然想吐，他走到窗边把窗子甩开，猛地吸了一口春天潮湿的空气。

从埃尔文的办公室可以俯视整个训练场。一位新兵正拿着一对刀在练习，挥动的时候与其说手感良好不如说怒气冲冲。发出嗤嗤的（snick-snick）声音。

他能闻到空气中雨的味道。院子里的青草正快速生长，从深绿色的污垢中，潮湿的泥土里探了出来。佩特拉去年勤勤恳恳种下的玫瑰花丛，正被装点上绿色的骨朵，迟早会开出旺盛的花来。远远的，他可以看到树上有了第一团由绿中泛黄的叶子组成的东西，他知道这很可能是小鸟藏在树枝中间的卵，在太阳的照耀下温暖着。

他用他的手拂过自己的腹部，仿佛只是在整理他的制服。下方，新兵向着练习目标挥舞着他的刀刃，嗤嗤的（snick-snick），直到刀不能再用。

利威尔咬紧了牙关：“该死的，埃尔文。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以……我被名为“AOT”和“Mpreg”的小虫子同时咬了一下，这就是产物！这只是个一发完的小短篇，但我想在今年夏天的某些时候，把它扩展成一个完整的故事。


End file.
